


Anything For You Reid

by Brianna182



Series: A Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid love story [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autistic Spencer Reid, Fluff, M/M, Sensory Processing Disorder, brief nondescript mention of murder and other violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna182/pseuds/Brianna182
Summary: Spencer Reid has Aspergers Syndrome and while it usually doesn't get in the way of his job on occasion it does and that is where his boyfriend Derek Morgan comes into play.





	Anything For You Reid

**Author's Note:**

> I myself have Aspergers so relate to Spencer in that aspect and write this from the perspective of someone on the spectrum. If you enjoyed this please let me know and keep an eye out for future works similar. Also you don't have to have read previous works in this series to read this. They are for the most part unrelated Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid mostly hurt/comfort fanfics that i just put in a series because they all follow the same ship.

My boyfriend of five years and friend of more then a decade Spencer Reid has diagnosed Asperger’s Syndrome, an autism spectrum disorder and while he never actually told myself or anyone else on the team, it was obvious from the moment I met him and I think he new that hence why he never felt it necessary to tell us; after all we are profilers. I got the confirmation of my suspicions when he got his third injury in the field.  
Previously when he had been injured and taken to hospital for a medial assessment he had had Gideon ride along with him in the ambulance. But on one case we had two possible locations the unsub had fled to and the one I went to wasn’t it. By the time I arrived at the other, a bomb (luckily relatively small) went off and sent everyone but Hotch flying causing both Spencer and Gideon head wounds and ringing ears. This resulted in myself ridding in the ambulance with Reid whilst Hotch arrested the unsub and JJ rode with Gideon.  
Whilst in the ambulance Reid panicked like I have never seen him panic before. Now don’t get me wrong I had seen him nervous, anxious even, but never full on panic like he did in the ambulance and I was at a loss at what to do.  
The ringing in his ears from the close proximity to the explosion was what was setting him off and this was clear from the fact he was holding his ears and shaking his head aggressively.  
It was distressing to see him this overwhelmed but there was little I could do but hold his hands and try to talk him out of the hysteria he was feeling an for a while it worked, that was until we arrived at the hospital which was busy and loud and this only escalated things more.  
Soon he started hitting his head in what appeared to be a desperate attempt to stop the ringing but the doctors caught him by surprise with a needle in the neck that knocked him out cold almost instantly.  
“Let me guess” the doctor stated directly afterwards as he pulled up what appeared to be Spencer’s medical records on a computer. “Ahh as I suspected, Asperger’s Syndrome. Explains why he became so distressed by the ringing the explosion must have caused. Lucky for him it should be almost gone by the time he wakes, are you aware of his diagnoses and how to help once he wakes as his ears will still hurt for a few days and this may cause distress?”  
“No I wasn’t aware of his diagnoses but I had my suspicions.” I replied before thinking about the rest of his question. “And I know a bit about Autism and Asperger’s but if you have any information on it that I could use to help me help him once he is discharged that would be helpful.” The doctor smiled and when he later returned to check on him he handed me a pamphlet that I read back to front.  
From then on I made it my mission to learn more about Asperger’s not only so I could help Spencer when he was struggling particularly with Sensory Overload, learning social cues and meltdowns or shutdowns, that while rare where big when they occurred. But also to understand him more and how that brilliant brain of his worked and by educating myself I became a lot closer to him and eventually roughly five years ago (although I am sure Spencer could tell you exactly how many days, hours and minutes its been) we started dating.  
Being with Spencer for as long as I have, first as coworkers, followed shortly after as friends and then eventually lovers I have learnt his insecurities and helped him through his struggles whether that be his drug addiction in which I became his rock, or his mental health issues or concerns about his Mothers health in which case I was always a sounding board for him to confide in. And through our journey together as friends and especially when we first started dating I learnt a lot more in regards to what triggers sensory overload for him or a meltdown or shutdown and how to help him when he experiences any of them. As whilst I always new some of the things that got under his skin and caused him discomfort it wasn’t until I started living with him that I got to see him at his worst, often after really tough cases where he crashes upon arriving home and the ‘come down’ can be heartbreaking to watch but we always get through it, together.  
Some things we have found that help are noise cancelling headphones, fidget toys that he uses often at his desk completing paper work or when he’s on a case deep in thought and the most helpful thing we have found is weighted blankets. He uses them the most often, at night times to sleep under. On the plane when discussing cases and even has a smaller lap sized one he brings in his go bag. He finds them helpful for concentration, sleep and for calming himself down when getting anxious or worked up and it benefits him and also myself who hasn’t hadn’t had a better nights sleep before sleeping with Reid under one. Although I half suspect I slept so well purely knowing he did.  
I am at my desk working on some paper work when I hear Penelope call us in for a case and follow Reid who grabs my hand as we walk in side by side. And its not that we don’t hold hands its just we don’t at work. Not because we are keeping our relationship hidden. Even with it being against the rules to date another team member we have been open about our relationship from the get go and had no consequences as a result. Its just we rarely ever have time to be intimate even in the most basic of ways at work and the harsh grip on my hand made me a little worried as I had sensed Spencer was a bit off all morning and now this confirms it.  
“Pretty boy is everything alright?” I asked as we sat down at the round table.  
“Yeah, I am fine. Just a little bit stressed.” I took his word for it as it explained his behavior and I’d seen it before and as he reassuringly smiled at me I smiled back before we broke apart so look at the ipad or in Spencer’s case the file on the most recent case.  
“Two nights ago a couple ‘Cheryl and Brian Adams’ were killed in their Las Vegas home. Brian was shot at point blank range once execution style in the head. And Cheryl was stabbed twenty times in the chest and groin.”  
“Major overkill.” Spencer pointed out. “Looks like the first was to the heart so she died instantly. The rest were all done post mortem.”  
“We have been called in because this is the third murder like this in the area in the past month. The last one only happening 4 days after the second.”  
“He’s cooling off period is shrinking and fast.” Hotch said examining the photo on the screen.  
“His aggression is growing with each kill too. First victim Janet Miles was only stabbed once in the heart with her husband shot like the third.” Penelope was pointing at pictures of the far less gruesome murder of the first couple still avoiding direct eye contact with the pictures on the screen.  
“But by the second killings two weeks later the unsub went from stabbing the wife once to ten times and then in this last murder doubled it.”  
Right as Penelope said this and changed the slide to show a picture of the third and forth victims Spencer all but choked on the water he was drinking and sprayed it all over the table. Naturally we all turned to look at him and I spotted it instantly.  
He was frozen, eyes glued to the picture on the screen and skin turning as a white as a ghost as what appeared to be mixture of shock and fear crossed his face. He might have been stressed before but something just crept up out of nowhere and pushed that beautiful mind of his into complete overdrive and I figure it is what his eyes are glued to in horror.  
“TURN IT OFF!” I snapped and Penelope didn’t hesitate, all the ipads in the room being turned off as well.  
“Spence can I take this from you?” He didn’t answer just looked mortified down at the picture of the second wife to be killed by the unsub. It hit me that he might know the women considering she was from the area Reid grew up in and when reading the profession category on the case notes I realized she was a long time teacher at the public high school he has attended. I ripped the file out of his hands and slide it across the table to Hotch saying “Look at where she worked.” Followed shortly after by a small and shocked “oh” from Hotch before silence - minus Reid’s erratic breathing took over the room once more.  
I could tell he was starting to hyperventilate so I needed to distract and comfort him a.s.a.p.  
“Spencer. It’s okay. I am right here. Can I get you to do something for me? I need you to put your head between your knees for me baby okay. You’re starting to hyperventilate so you need to get in that position to help you get some air back into those lungs of yours.”  
He shook his head rather violently and wrapped his arms around himself tightly rocking a little bit as he went. I know Spencer and he wouldn’t ignore advice like that unless there was a reason. And staring at him squeezing himself in a hug made me realize there was a reason and while at the moment he was nonverbal he was trying to tell me through body language.  
“I know what your saying Spencer. Come over to the couch it’s going to be okay.” I smiled softly and he looked at me with a mixture of fear and trust.  
He gets up on wobbly legs as the others stare in curiosity as they pile out of the room to give us privacy and to get there go bags. Once he is at the couch I guide him to lie down and he does so with out augment and I grab his hand before continuing.  
“How much pressure Reid?”  
“A lot.” He gasps out sweat now running down his face. “Please Morgan, I don’t have the weighted blanket but I need.” He gasps again as if he is choking on air. “Oh god Derek I need this all to stop. Make it stop.”  
And with that I lowered myself down onto the couch laying on top of him holding his head in my hands as I nestle my head into his neck.  
“Tell me if this is too much pressure okay.”  
“No its perfect.” He wrapped his arms around me seemingly trying to pull me closer, an impossible task.  
“Wheels up once your ready to join us. Take your time and he can sit this one out if he wants.” Hotch whispered from the door way.  
“Its okay Spencer. You’re safe. I am so sorry about Misses Warden. I am so sorry.”  
He’s erratic breathing continued for ten or so minutes but began to slow eventually and I could feel his breathing start to even out underneath me.  
“You don’t have to work this case if you don’t want to.” I told him once his breathing had evened out.  
“No I want to, she was really good to me. I want to do this, for her.” He sniffled tears leaking from his eyes.  
“Are you sure? Everyone would understand if you didn’t.”  
“She used to sit with me every lunch while I studied. Quizzed me with graduate level Math questions. Said she always thought I’d make something incredible of myself once older. I want to find the man who stabbed her ten times Morgan. She was a good woman, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Okay” I nod and get up off of him, helping him up and guiding him over to our go bags and then the jet. Before we board he looks up at me and squeezes my hand tighter. “While we go over the case on the way there can you please umm…”  
“You, me, the blanket and some cuddles on the couch?” He nods as a reply and blushes deeply.  
“Anything for you Reid, anything.”


End file.
